Lots of home residence lack the securely alarm system they need just because the cost of alarm system to cover all doors and windows is too high. It is so due the need of transfer wires between all windows and doors to a central control box. No one likes to dig the walls and place the alarm system wires. In most cases it is not practical or not allowed by landlords. Also wireless alarm sensors are too expensive and need a professional installing.
Moreover, many of the alarm security devices are connected to central control box. That central box connects to Security Company under monthly retainer fee.
There is a need for low cost alarm system, self-installing, no monthly retainer fee, no central control box, no wires, no need for power supply connect to sensors. The common need is for a very simple low cost, a coin size wireless tag that can be attached in 10 seconds to any windows or doors, automatically connect to all residents smart phone.
The problem of protecting homes, businesses and other premises against unauthorized intrusions is becoming increasingly important due to the increase in vandalism, theft and even physical attacks upon the inhabitants. Various prior art systems have been developed to address the problem and numerous examples exist of alarm or warning devices. Commonly used protective system involves wiring and wireless doors and windows in such a manner that an unauthorized opening of the door or window activates an electric circuit which in turn produces an alarm.
While there are inventions in the prior art alarm systems utilizing fix trigger level detection, none are known to the inventor which auto learning capabilities encapsulate several factors as accelerometer jiggle history. The user definitions jiggle level on its smart phone apps, time and date to activate, external weather situation like extreme wind or rain from the internet and proximity to the user smart phone.
The lack of auto learning capabilities and calibration from the smart phone apps and the link to weather information from internet source will produce many false alarms by vibration of windows or doors due to outside wind and rain.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,217,790 B2 to Michael H. Script, A portable security alarm system including a movement detecting and signal transmitting member for mounting on or proximate to the object whose movement is to be detected, a signal receiving and alarm generating member for receiving a signal from the movement detecting and signal transmitting member and producing a security response.
While effective, this system present a fix detection level and not auto learning capabilities, moreover the lack of the smart phone apps and to weather from internet source will produce many false alarms due vibration of windows or doors due to outside wind.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,405 to Kitterman discloses an alarm control system for protecting a premises including a four conductor bus line leading from a master control station and extending about the interior perimeter of the premises. Sensors positioned near each port of entry to be monitored are connected in parallel relationship to the bus line. Each sensor carries a biased reel carrying line secured to a window, door, screen or the like. Disturbance of a sensor causes a magnetically responsive switch therein to generate a pulse triggering circuitry within the control station to activate the desired alarm device.
While effective, this system requires extensive wiring of the premises as a bus line must be routed about the interior perimeter of the premises between a master control station and the ports of entry at which the motion sensors are to be located. Hence, this system is time consuming and complicated to install, and installation may require expertise beyond that of the average home or business owner. Once installed, the sensors of this system are not easily relocated. Further, the system may be defeated by cutting the wires extending between the sensors and the master control station.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,836 to Kruper et al discloses an alarm system including a magnetic pulse generator for producing an output pulse in response to a change in magnetic flux in response to an intrusion of a designated area. A radio transmitter circuit responds to the pulse from the magnetic pulse generator by transmitting a signal to a remote receiver circuit which in turn generates a pulse for actuating an intrusion alarm circuit. The system requires a complex linkage assembly to translate motion of the object to motion of a magnet. In addition a relatively bulky pick-up coil assembly is necessary to generate the pulse to be applied to the transmitter circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,380 to Murphy discloses a portable alarm device with a battery or low voltage operated sound signal triggered by a magnetic reed switch which is closed to complete the circuit by a magnet attached to a movably mounted arm, the poles of the magnet being positioned perpendicular to the longitudinal dimension of the contact strips of the reed switch to cause the reed switch to close when the magnet is in either of two positions relative to the switch.
A need remains for a motion detection and signal generating system which is small in size, easily transportable, easy to install and which can sense motion relative to any desired initial position of an object. An additional desirable capability of the foregoing system would be to provide information about the detected motion to the owner of the object, or a remote location such as law enforcement or other security agency. It would likewise be desirable to provide identification information about a specific object whose motion has been detected in the event that the motion detection and signal generating system is implemented to detect motion at multiple locations (e.g., doors, windows) within a larger security area (e.g., a residence, an office or otherwise).